Systems can detect skin tones through pixel-based or region-based methods. Pixel-based methods classify each pixel as skin or non-skin individually, independently from the pixel's neighbors. Pixel-based methods identify color spaces and model color distributions to detect skin tones. Region-based methods take into account the spatial arrangement of skin pixels when classifying the pixels.